


everyone knows you're going to live, so you might as well start trying [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, Bonesout, shaypotter



Series: Out Here In The Dark [Podfic] [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, One-sided?, Podfic, Podfic length 10-20 Minutes, Resurrection Ritual, and coping, and words, caleb is bad at feelings, future fic? technically?, i suppose we'll have to see, references to trent ikithon and the academy, vague background beau/yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesout/pseuds/Bonesout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/pseuds/shaypotter
Summary: A podfic of "everyone knows you're going to live, so you might as well start trying" by elsinorerose."Jester is dead. Everyone is talking and Yasha and Beau are dragging one of the beds out into the middle of the room as Fjord walks in, Jester’s body limp in his arms, and Caduceus is pulling flowers and herbs out of his bag and arranging them in a circle on the floor, and Nott takes another gulp from her flask, and none of it matters because Jester is dead, because they were all too slow or too stupid or too careless and they didn’t save her."Caleb makes an offering.





	everyone knows you're going to live, so you might as well start trying [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everyone knows you're going to live, so you might as well start trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930342) by [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/elsinorerose). 



Length: 19:14

Text: [everyone knows you're going to live, so you might as well start trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930342)

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13-nUH5ph60XQOE7_yQn6GeW2pG3P_9dr)

Feedback and constructive criticism appreciated! Enjoy! 


End file.
